Love Protects Love
by awakenstate09
Summary: When Jessica was being integrated, Jason and Sam never broke up, Sam never got shot and they left Port Charles. The head of the Rolston tried to get Jason's services and Jason and Sam have to protect the Brennens from them and a unknown ex from Jason past
1. Chapter 1

_Love protects love_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One _

_Jason and Sam had left Port Charles after Sam almost got shot by Manny and it was found out Alexis was her mother, they left and Sonny behind as well. They had a new mission to have a life but first it was the Rosltons who was trying to recruit Jason. Jason and Sam decided that they will hurt anyone who gets in their way of having a life together. So when it was found out who was the target, they went to Landview.._

_Sam was asleep and Jason woke her up with a kiss. Sam got out of the car first and had her gun on her just in case…__**Jessica was living alone right now ever since integration that's the way she wanted it because she didn't want to give Antonio false hope and then there was Nash. As someone knocked at the door, Jessica ran and opened it to see Sam. "Can I help you?" Jessica asked and Sam responded, "I'm Sam McCall and the Rosltons want to hurt you and Bree." Sam decided to go for the blunt approached. Sam filled her in that Jason and her were retired from the business and was trying to have a life together. Then she showed the invoice of the hit and Jessica shook her head. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Love protects Love_

_By  
_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part two _

_As Jason walked into the hotel, he was met by Roxy who did her usual flirting with men as built as Jason and as he was flattered he got down to business. As he knocked on the door, Nash opened it and they talked. "The old man is dead." Nash said and Jason responded, "His family are suspecting you for foul play, they want you dead and so they called me knowing I was semi-retired to put a hit out on you…" "Great." Nash said and added, "I guess if you wanted to kill me, I would be dead right now." Jason shook his head and pointed to the window, he showed the roof.."Point taken, what can I do?" Nash asked and Jason responded, " We have to get you to a place where sniper hits are impossible to take then we need to find a way that you could see your baby." "I'm not going to ask how you know that." Nash said. _

"_You know I don't need this stress." Jessica said and Sam responded, "I know, I've been in this life for a year and half and it's second nature to me. I know what you're going through, I lost a baby and I was so angry that something or someone had that much control over my life and happiness." __**Jessica looked in her eyes and knew she was telling to truth about that experience. **__"Is there any point where you could make an excuse for me to stay with you or anything?" Sam asked and Tess the lair in Jessica had an idea. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Love protects Love_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

"_The only problem with the plan is that I told Antonio I wanted to be by myself and if he gets suspicious, he will start digging." Jessica said and Sam responded, "I don't understand, what about Nash?" _

"_**Jessica let's say is a different person than who she is know, she has this thing called…." Nash said.**_

"_Dissociative Identity Disorder…" Jessica said and Sam responded, "I know that one. Are you…" "I'm the main person, Tess was the one who met Nash felt in love with and had Bree." _

_**Nash said the same thing and told about Claudia. **_

"_So there in lays the problem." Jessica said and Sam responded, "I want you to stay here, I got to call Jason." "My uncle is the chief of police maybe he could have plain clothes." Jessica said and Sam fought it might be a good idea and then it might be a bad idea._

_What all parties didn't know was Jason's ex was in town, it was somebody who no one knew about but Sam. "Who would the room be for?" The person at the desk said and the person responded, "Claudia Zacchani and do you have an extra room for my kid." Claudia said. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Love protects Love _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

_All parties were there as Nash was cooing over the baby and Jessica wanted to be involved in the decision that had to be made. "The cops could be a cover, if they get through them, they won't expect me or you." Jason said and Sam responded, "Yeah, Antonio would be in the picture and his family is connected to the Santi family…" Sam had a hidden meaning that made Jason rolled his eyes. Jessica didn't catch that and Jason said, "We need a distraction." "For Antonio…" Jessica said and Sam shook her head. Jessica smiled and said, "I might have one." _

_Jessica made a call as Tess to the woman and the woman knew exactly what to do. As the woman was ready to put herself in place, the plan was for Nash and Jessica to live in their homes while Sam would be introduced as a bodyguard for Jessica. She was introduced to Viki and knew Jessica's uncle would run a background check they made sure that the introduction was made a day after. It would be long enough for the paperwork to be __**found.**_

_Claudia Zucchani was in plain sight waiting to see if anyone would discover her and then there was Antonio walking in, she knew he was Santi from the pictures of the whole family that she was connected to…Claudia worked her magic and then saw another Latin woman on him. Claudia didn't care. _


End file.
